


Hug Me Tight

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF, Maestro (TV) RPF, Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5636356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From A Prompt. </p>
<p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hug Me Tight

The photos have become a collage now as he's fiddled with them and he can't help but smile as he adds the text, hoping she will understand. 

'Every time I hug you I hold the whole world in my arms.' 

For him. It's true, it's always been true. Now, as he saves the collage and prints it, setting it aside to dry in a place he knows she won't look. He waits, then, when he's sure she's asleep, he sneaks it downstairs, sets it in the package of gifts he'd already bought and makes sure to set it in her place on the table ready for the next day. Valentines day. 

The next morning, he's wide awake when she wakes up. She smiles, then, once they are dressed, they head downstairs. He has set for the girls to visit friends tonight and he can't help but smile when she sees the gifts, roses, chocolates, small things that mean a lot, a memory book, then... finally, the collage. He smiles again as she finds the frame, setting the collage into the frame and smiling at him. 

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
